Dewcloud Speaks: Unwanted
by Heartsky
Summary: Another of my very early attempts at writing fanfiction. Read at your own risk. Posted for nostalgia and archival purposes. Written in 2011.


**Here's another of my earliest fanfiction attempts. It's short and silly, so it's an okay way to kill a few minutes if you're bored, I suppose.**

* * *

Hello, who's there? Oh, you say your names are Graypool and Willowbreeze? And you say I look young to be in Starclan? Yes, I suppose so….aren't you half Windclan and half Riverclan? That's quite a coincidence, because...well, I'll tell you the story of my death, then maybe you'll understand.

 **·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·**

Chapter 1: Love Comes Quickly

It all started when I was at a gathering as a Riverclan apprentice.

I looked around, and saw some Windclan apprentices. I went to talk with them. I approached a black tom. I said, "Hi, I'm Dewpaw. What's your name?" The tom turned and hissed. "Stay away from me! My name is none of your business!"

I backed away and walked back to my clan. _What's his problem?_ I thought to myself. My sister, Minnowpaw, must have seen me, because she giggled, "He's Breezepaw. He is sooo nice, isn't he?" There was teasing in her eyes. I snorted and said, "Yeah, very nice."

The next day, I was alone exploring near the Windclan border. I heard some cats coming, so I hid in some bushes. I could see Breezepaw and his father, Crowfeather. There was also another cat, an apprentice. I think her name was Heatherpaw.

Breezepaw had just caught a huge rabbit. He waited expectantly for Crowfeather to say something in approval. But Crowfeather didn't pay any attention to Breezepaw. He just watched Heatherpaw and said, "Nice stalking, Heatherpaw." Breezepaw looked frustrated. His father and Heatherpaw walked further away, ignoring Breezepaw completely. Suddenly my heart ached for him. His father didn't even care about him!

Then I remembered how my mom, Dawnflower had been talking to other warriors about them once. She told them that Crowfeather had been mates with a Thunderclan cat, so his loyalty was questioned. He became mates with Nightcloud just to prove his loyalty. He must not really care about his son.

Maybe Breezepaw was grouchy because no one cared about him. I thought about how my mother always cared for me and praised my hunting. It would be horrible if she never paid any attention to me.

Filled with sympathy for him, I walked out of the bushes and stepped near him. "It's amazing you caught such a huge rabbit."

He didn't reply. I whispered, "It must be terrible to have a father like that." Breezepaw looked startled and whispered, "Th…Thanks. No one has ever really cared about me. Um….want some of this rabbit?" "Sure." I purred. He looked around nervously as I ate. I think he was trying to make sure no one was coming.

After I ate about a quarter of the rabbit, I said, "Here. Take the rest to your clan." Our eyes met for a few seconds, and I could see pain in his amber eyes….and some other emotion, one I had never seen before….could it be love?

 **·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·**

Chapter 2: Let's Skip to the Good Part

About a moon later, I was given my warrior name, Dewcloud. I was so excited to be a warrior! I was chosen to go to the gathering that moon. I felt nervous. Would Breezepaw be there? If he was, would I be able to talk to him?

When we got to the gathering, I realized we were the last clan to get there. I looked towards Windclan. Breezepaw was here! "Don't tell me you've fallen for that furball!"

My sister's voice startled me.

"Of course not!" I replied. But I knew it was a lie. A total, complete lie. I loved Breezepaw with all my heart. If he didn't love me my heart would be crushed. Flattened. I could never love anyone else the way I loved Breezepaw. I had to ask him.

I didn't pay much attention to the gathering until I heard Onestar announce, "We have a new warrior, Breezepelt!" I purred. He was a warrior! I was so proud of him.

When we all were leaving the gathering, Breezepelt ran up to me and whispered, "Meet me at the border tomorrow night." I nodded and he ran off.

The next night, after everyone had fallen asleep, I slowly crept out of the warriors den. I ran as fast as I could to the Windclan border. Breezepelt was there, waiting for me.

He said, "Hi, Dewcloud.' I smiled. Leopardstar must have announced my warrior name at the gathering. I hadn't even noticed! But I had noticed when Breezepaw…er, Breezepelt's warrior name had been announced. Strange….

"Hi, Breezepelt." I replied nervously. Now was the time. I had to tell him.

"I…I love you!" I stammered. Breezepelt's eyes got wide. He said, "I love you to! I've loved you from the moment I saw you! I was too nervous to say anything…I figured you would just hate me like everyone else." When we looked at each other, this time I could clearly see the love in his eyes.

We fell asleep there on the border, and in the morning we went back to our clans. We would see each other at every gathering. That would have to be enough for now. We would figure something out later.

But a few moons later, I realized I was getting bigger. And I was not eating any more than usual. I was going to have kits!

I was scared. No one would want me in their clan when they realized I had half-clan kits!  
I ran to the border. I had to find Breezepelt! I waited in the bushes for a few minutes. I heard two cats coming. I heard Heatherpaw's voice. "Come on, Breezepelt. We're supposed to be hunting." Breezepelt hissed back, "Leave me alone! I hunt by myself."

I sighed. Breezepelt was so kind and loving to me. Why did he have to hide his loving side from the rest of the world? "Suit yourself." Heatherpaw walked away.

I whispered, "Breezepelt!" loudly. He looked in the bushes I was in. I said, "Breezepelt! I am going to have kits! Your kits!" His eyes grew wide. "Do know of anyplace on your territory I could hide and not be found in?"

"Yes, I know the perfect place! Follow me!" We ran and ran over the moors. I had a hard time keeping up, but I knew we couldn't get caught.

Eventually, we got near the Windclan-Thunderclan border. Then Breezepelt came to some tunnels. "In here!" he said.

We walked in. He led me through the tunnels until we got to a place that had a little light filtering in. "Can you manage in here until they are born?" He asked me. I nodded.

For the next few moons, Breezepelt brought me prey every day. I got bigger and bigger. Then one day I knew it was time.

 **·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·**

Chapter 3: Yay, Kits? Wait...Death Too?!

Terrible pain seized me. I was all alone, and very afraid. The first kit came. It was a darker grey she-cat with white feet, tail, and chest, like me, and dark blue eyes.

The second one was a lighter grey tom with Breezepelt's amber eyes and a black ear and half of his tail was black.

The last kit was a black she-cat with my blue-green eyes. I felt horrible. I was so scared I was going to die. Then Breezepelt ran in.

He looked very worried. I said weakly, "The black she-kit is Moonkit." Breezepelt nodded. Then suddenly I went limp.

Starry cats swirled around me. They called me to Starclan.

I watched Breezepelt from Starclan. He was devastated. He named the tom Ashkit after his grandmother, Ashfoot, and the grey she-cat Dewkit...after me.

He brought them to a clan called Nightclan, because he knew the kits would not be welcomed in Windclan. The kits are warriors now, and are named Dewfeather, Ashshadow, and Moonheart. I have watched them grow up and I am very proud of them.

But I am sad too. I love Breezepelt so much. But he may be turning to the Dark Forest. I am scared for him. I will do whatever I can to erase the hate he is filled with. He needs to come back to the light.


End file.
